


Tony Goes to Asgard

by curiositykilled



Series: Being Frostiron in an Avengers World [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Other, Shapeshifter Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and he wants Loki to come with. Unfortunately, when you're an exiled prince-in-hiding, getting into the Realm Eternal is a little more challenging that just walking down the Bifrost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Goes to Asgard

“Thor wants us to go to Asgard,” Tony announced.

His hands were moving nervously over the tablet in his hand, pretending to be working when really they were just fluttering like trapped doves. Staring down an offending equation with narrowed eyes, Loki didn’t even move to acknowledge him.

She did hum briefly and muse, “I owe Amora,” but he was pretty sure that wasn’t directed to him.

Pausing a moment to push that into the slot he kept for things he should bring up later (but usually forgot about anyway), Tony stepped a little closer. She didn’t notice.

“Can you come?” he asked instead.

A faint frown crinkled up Loki’s forehead, but again, Tony was reluctantly sure that that was directed towards the equation and not his question. Reaching out cautiously - he didn’t want to know what would happen to all the (mostly hand-built) lab equipment if he startled the god - he gripped Loki’s wrist. Irritation and surprise marked Loki’s glare as the trickster finally focused on Stark.

“What, Tony?” she demanded.

“Can you come?” he repeated.

Confusion started to fill her eyes when her echoic memory caught up and she paused instead with a frown.

“Is Steve bringing Pepper?” she asked.

“No.”

She snorted and turned back to her work, “Then, no, I cannot.”

He huffed and flopped down in a swivel chair nearby, incidentally sending it spinning in lazy circles. Folding his arms over the back and shifting so that he straddled it, Tony frowned and watched his girlfriend work. Between the human equations - he recognized some of his own and couldn’t fight a trill of pride - and the arcane runes, he assumed she was working on proving magic (it had become a sort of hobby of hers, to figure out in mostly-human terms how her seidr worked), but he had no clue what spell.

“But you’re Loki,” he protested.

“A war criminal and exile, yes,” she agreed, adding an angular dot to the top of a rune.

“I was more meaning sorcerer and worldwalker,” he muttered.

She hummed faintly, finishing up the writing before turning to face him, arms crossed and green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She was a little gold today, with the light echoed in seidr-sparks beneath her skin and her eyes that warm, venomous green of magic. Tony hoped that would work in his favor.

“Tony, I can’t go to Asgard. You know that,” she reminded.

“I know, but they don’t remember you anyway, and you’re magic and all - and it’s not like they’d notice, I mean, you’ve always said how good you are at sneaking and - and it wouldn’t be that hard, right?” he protested.

She stared a little longer before shaking her head slightly and returning to her work.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she relented.

It took more self-restraint that Tony thought he had to not run around whooping in victory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. And this is only going to get weirder.


End file.
